


Take a Break

by JuliusSneezer



Series: Married Life: Gerita [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusSneezer/pseuds/JuliusSneezer
Summary: Italy, upset that Germany is spending so much time on a project, does what he can to distract his husband long enough to get him to take a break.Fic request from Tumblr
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Married Life: Gerita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfhufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfhufflepuff/gifts).



> Fic request from the wonderful BadWolfHufflepuff! They have both a Tumblr and an Ao3. Make sure to check out their stuff!

Italy looked away from his phone toward his husband.

Germany was sitting in that cruddy office chair – Italy had tried repeatedly to make him get one with better lumbar support – his shoulders were hunched over, his eyes squinting through his reading glasses at the computer screen in front of him as he typed, and typed, and typed.

Italy lay on the bed several feet away from the work desk, scrolling absently through Instagram. He was trying to, at least. He found it hard to relax when he knew how long Germany had been working. After a few years of marriage, Italy had gotten Germany to relax a little more, but the man’s old habits seemed to come back whenever an important project found its way on his desk.

Italy gently tossed his phone to the other side of the bed. “Lud.”

“Hmm?” Germany asked, not glancing away from his computer screen.

Italy swung his legs over the side of his bed, standing up and pacing over. Blackie, who was laying at his master’s feet, lifted his head slightly. His tail beat against he floor gently as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Italy planned on using whatever means possible to get Germany from that computer. He recalled a memory from early in their marriage when Italy had confronted Germany with complaints that he never told Italy that he loved him. Germany, confused, did the only thing he knew how. He researched.

He came back with a book and a plan, which included a personality quiz. Italy, loving quizzes, accepted the idea enthusiastically. Germany told him that it was a book about the love languages. While Italy’s love language was words of affirmation, Germany’s was – unexpectedly – physical touch and acts of service. Germany then explained to Italy that while Italy had been showering Germany in compliments and declarations of love, he had been expressing his affection to Italy through casual touches and occasionally doing Italy’s household chores.

Tapping into his knowledge of Germany’s love languages, Italy gently placed his hands on Germany’s shoulders. “Caro, you’ve been working too hard. You need to take a break.”

“It’s not done yet.” Germany muttered. Despite his words, the tension in his shoulders abated as Italy rubbed them lovingly.

“I know, but you’ve been working on it for…” Italy took a glance at the time on the clock. “God, Ludwig, you’ve been working on it since nine this morning and it’s five in the evening now!”

At this, Germany swiveled to face Italy. “I need to have this done by next Wednesday and I’ve hardly even begun.”

Italy frowned. “… that’s almost an entire week away. No offense, Luddy, but this speech has to be five minutes! What have you been doing?” He placed a hand on the desk and leaned forward.

“… writing.” Germany said. Almost as if searching for a distraction, he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“Darling, you’ve written ten pages.”

“Every page is important.” Germany insisted.

Italy turned his head to face him. “Really? Do you plan to read it on fast-forward like an auctioneer or something?”

Germany swiveled back to face the screen. “I was working on shortening it.”

Italy turned away from the computer. “You can shorten it tomorrow. You need some rest.”

“Once I cut it back to eight pages.” Ludwig insisted.

Italy huffed out a sigh but turned and walked away. “You’re lucky I need to feed the dogs, or I’d keep arguing with you.”

Germany didn’t respond, responding only with the tapping of his computer keys as Italy made his way down the stairs.

Italy padded into the living room, followed closely by Blackie. He made his way over to the living room, opening the coat closet and grabbing the container that held the dog food. He rattled the container, the noise answered with the scratching of dog nails against the hard wood floors. Italy cringed. He had been trying to persuade Germany to carpet the floors. There wasn’t enough wood polish in the world to fix the harm those dogs had inflicted on the beautiful hardwood floors. He gently pushed through the three dogs crowding around him, dumping the proper measurement of food into each bowl. He put away the food, turning and standing with his hands on his hip as he watched the dogs scarf up their dinner.

“What are we supposed to do about Ludwig, hmm?” Italy asked. His words went largely ignored as he padded back up the stairs, pushing the door to their bedroom open. He was halfway to the bed when he changed course, slinking over to the desk. With one hand on the back of the chair, he swiveled Germany around to face him.

Germany, surprised as he spun, settled when he faced his husband.

Italy, with his hand still on the back of his chair, leaned forward. The momentum from his lean pushed the chair back against the desk.

Germany raised an eyebrow, un-phased. “Uh-oh. I know that face.”

“Come on.” Italy murmured. He grabbed the loosened tie that Germany had on, pulling him forward until their noses were almost touching. He tilted his head, his eyes half-closed. “Take a break? For me?”

Germany pulled out of his grasp, smiling slightly. “That won’t work this time.” He gently lifted Italy’s hand off the chair before he swiveled back to face his desk.

Italy dropped the act, huffing in frustration and collapsing on the bed. “Worked when we first got married!”

Again, Germany didn’t bother responding.

Italy, struck with another idea, reached over and grabbed his sketchbook off the bedside table. After he finished, he ripped the few pages out of the sketchbook. He strode over to Germany and collapsed into his lap.

“Wh- Feliciano, what are you doing?”

Italy adjusted himself until he was settled in Germany’s lap, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair. “Okay. While you have been working, I’ve also been working on something.”

“Oh?” Ludwig asked, looking down at him.

“A power point.” Feliciano said, showing him the first of his pages. “The title is: Why Ludwig Should Stop Working and Spend Time With Me: A Presentation by Feliciano.”

“Very catchy.” Germany said. “Aren’t power points usually done on a screen, not on watercolor paper?”

Feliciano rolled his eyes, smiling. “It’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re presenting.”

“Right, sorry.” Germany took off his reading glasses, gently laying them on the desk. “Continue.”

He shuffled the title page to the back, presenting the second slide. “Reason number one: Because I love you.”

Germany nodded, frowning as if he were seriously considering the presentation.

Italy inwardly smirked. He knew that if Germany was playing along to his little joke, there was hope after all. He shuffled the papers to the next slide. “Reason number two: Please.” He lowered the papers to his lap. “I will now be taking questions.”

Germany raised his hand, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” Italy pointed to the raised hand. “The tall, handsome man has a question?”

Germany lowered his hand, smiling. “Where do you come up with these things?”

“Beats me.” Italy shrugged. “I knew the way to your heart would be through a Power point presentation.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Germany protested. “You wore me down.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…”

“You pushed, and pushed, and you wore me away until I had no choice but to say I would take a break.” Germany continued without any bite.

“I’ll ignore that first part for now.” Italy said, laughing. “Did you just say you would take a break?”

Germany gazed over at his computer screen. “I can’t do anything productive in this mindset.” He admitted. He reached forward and minimized the window.

“So… I was right?” Italy asked.

Germany smirked down at him. “Perhaps just this once.”

Italy stood out of his lap, smiling. “Just once?”

“Miracles do sometimes happen.” Germany continued, slipping off his tie as he stood.

“Fine, then.” Italy smiled, walking out of the bedroom. “You can take that break by yourself, then.”

Germany laughed, knowing Italy didn’t mean it. He followed Italy out the door. “Like you would leave me alone after trying so hard to get me off the computer.” 

Italy stopped at the top of the stairs, smiling. “Okay, you got me. Called my bluff. Do you want me to make you something for dinner?” 

“You want to make dinner?” Ludwig asked, surprised. Usually he was the one who made dinner. 

Italy turned around, making his way down the stairs. “You’ve been working hard. I think you need loved on a little bit.” 

Ludwig followed, smiling to himself. How had he gotten so lucky? “Bratwurst would be nice.” 

“You don’t need _that_ much love.” Italy responded, laughing.

Germany laughed also, looking forward to a break with his husband and his dogs. With his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Caro - Italian, "Dear"
> 
> ***************
> 
> If any of you guys want to request a fic, check out my fic Tumblr: JuliusSneezerFics and request whatever! 
> 
> (I do not do incest, NSFW, of adult/underage relationships. Just about anything else is fair game!)


End file.
